


你为我点了一盏灯

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: rps/白敬亭/魏大勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous





	你为我点了一盏灯

夜晚的百乐门总是如此热闹。

昏暗的舞池里摇摆着所谓的绅士与名媛，衣香鬓影间的低喃正在织成一张看不见的细密的网。玻璃酒杯把缤纷灯影反射进每一个人的眼睛里，映出或奸诈或讨好的各色心思。从脸上堆着谄笑的侍应生到包厢主位的大哥，乍一看却又似乎都是一样的脸。

白敬亭坐在卡座里面无表情地看着舞台上的歌女，只是挑了挑嘴角，旁边早就有机灵的马仔想是不是该跑到后台去拉皮条，高脚杯的弧面把他的面容映得扭曲，旁人端着金色的香槟看他，那不是在看白敬亭，那是在看一个符号。

一个代表着权势的符号。

“亭哥，我哋喺九龙塘起赌场稳赚！”一个穿着皱皱巴巴的西装的人凑过来殷勤地给白敬亭倒酒，在巨大的音乐声里嘶吼，“嗰边有钱多人地段好，再搵几个女，畀面嚟玩，包你顺啦！”

白敬亭抿了一口，瞟了那个家伙一眼：“得闲就去，你畀我看好骨场那度再讲啦仆街仔。”

他站起来，几个马仔也跟着起立，不知道亭哥要去干嘛，反正先跟上就对了，白敬亭转头一巴掌一个给拍回去：“去厕所你哋都同！”

旁边一个卡座上，一个人影偷偷地站起来，反正亭哥没看见他，打也打不着。

白敬亭走路走得踉跄，他今天喝的有点多，到洗手池旁洗了把脸才清醒了些。刚才那人说什么请他建赌场无非是想借他的名头为那场子博人气顺便要钱，九龙塘地段好是好，但是那边离他家势力有点远，还有人跟他家不对付。他爸惹出来的事，人家的账却要往白敬亭身上算，他再想收购那块地皮就难了，白二爷不想放跑这块肥肉，但是最近他手头有点紧，有好几个债款一直也收不上来，各方面的支出却不能省俭。他若是显出败相，银行和警局那些嗅觉灵敏的狗东西都会趁火打劫的，更别提他那白痴大哥，那只会让他雪上加霜。

他关了水龙头，双手撑在大理石台面上闭了闭眼，任凭那些水珠滑落。他抬起手想擦脸才想起来身上忘带手帕了，正想着要不等干透了再出去，就看到旁边递过来一方白净的帕子。

他接过去擦了，这服务生倒挺有眼力见儿，他想。白敬亭从裤兜里掏出一把零钱递过去，那个人却没接。

白敬亭挑眉抬头看他。

那个人对上白敬亭的视线，眉眼弯弯，扯出一个讨好的笑容，说道：“亭哥，你仲争小弟吗？”

白敬亭打量了他一下。

“唔争。”

说罢就绕开他要走，那个人慌慌张张地扯住白敬亭的袖子，看到衣服的主人面露不豫地看着那块布料才突然发现自己逾矩，又踌躇着放开。

“亭哥，畀个机会啦，我咩都会做。”

白敬亭感到一阵好笑，会做事的人多了，我差你这一个？

他靠在大理石洗手台上问：“咩都会做？”

“咩都会做。”那人眼神坚定得像只狗崽子。

白敬亭拍拍他的胳膊，让他沿着自己指的方向看，“好，睇咁，见到个唱歌嘅红玫瑰未呀？”

“呃……睇到啦。”

“去将佢衫要过嚟，就话系亭哥要嘅，换番嚟揾我。”

“啊？”那人懵了。

白敬亭拍拍他的肩膀，说道：“快去，听唔明人话吗？”

他绕过那家伙打算走了，上赶着给他当马仔的人宛如过江之鲫，这条件比其他人已经简单很多，无非是丢点人而已，这已经是看在这家伙很会嗲的份上给他的福利了，他要是不愿意说明脸皮还不够厚，他白敬亭不需要这样的人。

但是那人出乎他的意料，他拦住了白敬亭，“亭哥一言九鼎？”

“我仲不屑呃你，”白敬亭似笑非笑地看着他，“一言九鼎。”

那个家伙真的去了。

白敬亭压根没把这事放在心上，回了卡座喝酒，正想着喊几个女仔助兴，就看到有个高挑的身影挡在他眼前。那人个头儿跟白敬亭差不多高，穿着一身缀着蕾丝的黑色丝绸旗袍站在卡座口，吓得他又想骂又想笑，一口酒差点喷裤子上。

“亭哥，大家伙儿喝好玩好啊！”他的内地口音比粤语顺当，不知道从哪掏出来一块手帕在空中挥舞，一屋子站着蹲着的马仔看白敬亭脸色，轰地一声笑开了。

他勾勾手指让人过来，他倒也挺不见外，还帮他们又开了两瓶酒，挤开原本给白敬亭献殷勤的那个扑街仔，紧紧地坐在他旁边，脸上的梨涡像是盛了奶与蜜，笑容比十个红玫瑰加起来还甜。

白敬亭捏住他的下巴：“我说，你这执行力可以啊。”他的大拇指一抹，那两瓣嘴唇上的颜色花了一点。居然还抹口红了。

他笑得甜，嘴巴也像抹了枫糖浆：“那不是为了给亭哥表忠心吗。”

“这么听话，行。”白敬亭喝光了杯中的最后一口酒液，说话声音让所有人都听得到，“听日带住阿强阿彪去收租。”

那个人把脸上的笑容收拾起来：“收几间？”

“六间。”

“时限几多？”

“一个礼拜。”

“那用唔到，”那个人笑起来，给白敬亭的空杯子满上，“三日就够啦。”

白敬亭像是听到了什么笑话，轻蔑地挑了挑嘴角：“呢，但系你讲嘅，先唔到就提头嚟见？”

“讲到做到，亭哥，你知。”他看了看身上的旗袍。

白敬亭今晚上第一次真心实意地笑出来，用普通话问他：“你叫什么名字？”

“魏大勋，关外来的。”

“以前在谁那？”

“……没人，就仰仗亭哥了。”

“穿裙子这么熟练？以前练过？”

魏大勋端着笑容地凑近他的手臂：“也没有……”

白敬亭的手肘顶到了软软的肉。他这人一向介意与人的肢体接触，但是魏大勋这人好像刚好相反，天然带得一股亲热劲儿，他们的地位差距给予他的服从与乖顺似乎都要通过皮肤接触传达给白敬亭——他的老大。这么一看，他的身份倒不像个马仔，反倒像是老大的马子。

这种想法一旦在白敬亭的脑袋里升起就无法压抑，他开始以一种欣赏皮相的眼光看待魏大勋，眼睛不大，但是笑得弯弯很好看，唇色鲜艳，皮肤还白。他这人一向荤素不忌，上一个小弟也算不得什么大不了的事，干完了他回去说不定还要感恩戴德。

“一会你洗干净了，去房间等我。”

魏大勋懵了：“啊？”

“不懂我意思吗？”

一旁的人早就开始起哄了，其中甚至还不乏满脸羡慕的。

魏大勋懂，他当然懂，谁也不是在玻璃罐子里长起来的，他当然知道白敬亭什么意思，无非是想要他这副身体快活快活，他现在可以选择转身就走，最差也不过是被他的小弟们揍一顿扔到百乐门后巷，从此见到亭哥躲着走就是了。

但是他不想再也见不到白敬亭。

老大不会为这种事征求一个小弟的同意，魏大勋没有犹豫的时间，亭哥看上你是给你面子，你要是还想跟着大哥混，你只有两个选择，去，和快点去。他想跟着白敬亭吗？

魏大勋在这十分之一秒里认真地思考了关乎他未来人生走向的一个问题。

他还是想的，他甚至应该庆幸自己有这样一副还算能看的皮囊。无论用什么方法，他记住自己就行呗。

百乐门的水晶杯上染着鲜血，浅水湾的地下河里流着黄金，码头上的人们流着血汗，棚屋里的妓女花枝招展。金碧辉煌的香港城这么多罪恶，都是出来讨生活的，多他一个又何妨？

“咁得，亭哥，我喺间房等你啊。”魏大勋临走还装作若无其事地眨下单眼。

呵，这小婊子。白敬亭想。一旁早有服务生识相地领人离开，剩下的不用亭哥操心，他杯里的酒又被别人满上了。

白敬亭喝得不多，但是在他的记忆里这一段似乎非常的模糊，仿佛是一个平行宇宙里的自己发生的事情。那是他跟魏大勋的第一次，他却像是沉在水底的人看着头顶上的光那样回忆，透过怎么也不能平静下来的水浪波纹。

他就记得进门的时候魏大勋似乎背对着他，手放在胸前低着头，好像是在与旗袍的扣子做斗争。他一个大男人，穿着女式的旗袍紧绷绷的，腰线显得一清二楚，甚至勾勒出了胸型。他听到门的响声回头的时候腰拧成一个很好看的弧度，手慌张地护在那一片敞开的襟口，只隐隐露出一点白腻的皮肉，回头看他的眼神像是看到猎人或食肉动物的兔子。

“别解了，反正也要撕的。”白敬亭听见自己的声音说。

接下来一切都是那么的顺理成章，你情我愿。魏大勋被他抹花掉的那点唇膏又被他舔干净了，他的唇向下探去，掠过他敏感的耳垂和脖颈，最终停留在锁骨窝上，在那里印了一个印记。在这个过程中他能直接感觉到魏大勋的紧张，他什么都不敢做，只是伸手揽上白敬亭的背。

魏大勋很生涩，后来的白敬亭的忘记了许多事情，但他始终忘不了他第一次和魏大勋做爱的时候，他流露出的那一点生涩——他甚至连他的皮带都不会解，低垂着眼跟那个银扣战斗，额头急得冒汗还不忘抬头冲他不好意思地笑一下。手这么生还穿旗袍撩拨别人？也不看看自己有没有那本事。白敬亭确定他这回是真抓了个雏，还是个喜欢卖弄风骚的雏，对付这种就应该直接干，干得越狠越好，干得狠了才不跟他玩招数，敞开柔软湿润的内里欢迎他，老老实实躺着任人予取予求。

于是白敬亭直接掰开他的手将人推倒，撕了他的旗袍开衩，像暗巷里的下流浪子强迫良家妇女那样扑上去，魏大勋一开始还条件反射般地推拒了几下想让他轻点，等待他的却是更加粗暴的侵略。

魏大勋夹住他腰的长腿和细嫩的腿根软肉都令他非常满意，那一袭黑色蕾丝旗袍勒出的肉感更是让他性欲勃发，没忍住还让他用腿夹出来了一次。胸部也很软，颇有些女子椒乳的味道，白敬亭在上面留下了好几个指印，其实他还想让魏大勋用胸挤着来一次，但是看他实在累得不行了想想还是放过了他。

留着下次，反正也是他的人了，不怕他跑。

魏大勋当然不会跑，他还有话和白敬亭说呢。

白敬亭的头埋在软绵绵的被子里，闭着眼睛，看上去已经睡着了。魏大勋清洗了一下，轻轻爬上床，侧着身子一只手撑着头，浑身痛得要命，可还是偷偷凑近点瞧他，这位称霸尖沙咀的白家亭哥一点也不像传闻中那么虎背熊腰凶神恶煞，他皮肤那么白，白天穿着过于宽大的夹克和衬衫显得像个学生仔。睡着的眉眼乖巧，眼睛边上的那颗泪痣应该是天主给他留下了标记——专门用来给人亲吻的。即使是在床上他发狠流汗的样子也锡士得要命，这么一看难道还是自己赚了？

魏大勋胡思乱想着，一边轻声骚扰睡着的太岁爷。

“亭哥，亭哥，睡着了吗？”

白敬亭的脾气意外的好，闷闷的一声：“嗯？”

“其实我……”其实我小时候见过你。

魏大勋的话在舌尖转了一圈，即将出口却又被他咽下肚去了。白敬亭怎么可能记得他呢？人家是从小养尊处优的小少爷，他见到的该是怎样的一个花花世界，会把蚂蚁放在眼里吗？是他自己明明知道两人云泥之别，却痴心妄想，还一想就是这么多年。简简单单的一句话在他心里百转千回，却败给了白敬亭熟睡时眼睫的轻微颤动。

“那亭哥，三天时间是明天就开始算吗？”他的话到了嘴边换了个话题。

白敬亭蓦地睁眼：“你还挺精神的啊？”

“没有没有，那我睡了。”

魏大勋很乖地闭上眼睛裹紧被子，同时也没有忘记里床的另一边远了一点，他可不想因为什么夜里一翻身这样的原因扰了亭哥的好梦。

魏大勋不知道白敬亭以前从来不会留床伴在自己的床上，白敬亭也不知道魏大勋的衣服口袋里其实藏着，一块手帕。

三天后。

魏大勋身后跟着两个马仔，带着蛤蟆镜，提着一个皮箱，一袭黑风衣走路带风，敲响了白敬亭办公室的门。

白敬亭从账本中抬起头来，把唯唯诺诺的师爷打发了，挑眉看着魏大勋。男人挥挥手，两个马仔便恭敬地站在办公室门口，头都不敢抬。他摘了蛤蟆镜，把皮箱放在他办公桌上，啪地弹开锁扣。

整整一箱子港纸，在灯下简直要晃花了人的眼。

白敬亭修长的手指拂过那一沓沓花花绿绿的纸，露出一丝笑：“做乜得靓。”那一瞬间白敬亭是真的惊喜，收租一直是他心头一块大病，手下人不得力，他打了骂了也不能让那几个猪头仔变得聪明一点，魏大勋简直是上天掉下来帮他的。

魏大勋露出梨涡，脸上戴上白敬亭熟悉的那种讨好的笑容，白敬亭从第一次见他就觉得他这个笑甜，甜得像街头少女卖的香草味的冰淇凌。不过他也知道，这个看似人畜无害的笑容背后，是他对租客平民的压迫，是想要实现目的的不择手段，是那些沾着血的钞票。

不过他需要的正是这样的人。“魏大勋，”白敬亭冲他勾勾手指，为什么不喜欢？长得合他胃口，乖巧听话，办事利落，所有背后的狠戾全都变成了支撑在他面前的这一点和顺，而且只对他如此，只对他如此！魏大勋的忠诚，聪明，能力都可以属于他，这么好的狗崽子他为什么不要？而且……

“过来。”

还很好操。

魏大勋听话地走过来，他仿佛熟门熟路地坐上白敬亭的办公桌，单手开始扯自己的领带，双腿也主动打开把白敬亭让进自己身体中间，另一只手把箱子一合，那一箱子沉重的纸钞就嘭地掉在地上，没有人再去理会它。

突然，魏大勋的手指勾住了白敬亭的领带结，他问：“这是什么？”那根领带是丝绸的，在灯光下泛着莹润的光泽。

“用上次你那件旗袍布料做的，怎么样，喜欢吗？”白敬亭凑到他耳边吐着热气说道。那根领带上原本的黑色蕾丝被拆掉了，柔软的布料仿佛还带着温度，让他想起他们那天的耳鬓厮磨。曾经包裹住魏大勋身体的丝绸缠绕在白敬亭的颈间，缠绕在一个人最脆弱的地方，那么白敬亭西装革履坐在真皮座椅上戴着它的时候，也会想起那一夜吗？

白敬亭的声音还在引诱他：“解开它，乖。”魏大勋像顺从神谕那样顺从白敬亭，滑腻的布料在他手下一点一点松散，直到落在地上，弯曲着，像教堂里的大胡子站在菱花玻璃窗下念的经文里，诱惑女人的蛇。

然后他露出脆弱的脖子，让白敬亭的牙印落在上面，脸正对着天花板上的吊灯，眼睛映入了玻璃的碎光显得亮亮的，任凭白敬亭的唇和手在他身上各处游走，像等待交配的雌兽，又像仰颈的天鹅。

从那次以后，白敬亭几乎干什么都要带着魏大勋，外人都以为魏大勋就是个白敬亭新收的小姨太太，玩腻了就会扔掉，只有他自己知道这个意外闯入他生活里的人倒真成了他的左膀右臂。白敬亭不善言辞，有魏大勋长袖善舞八面玲珑替他笼络人心；白敬亭的生活疏漏，也有魏大勋带着笑容替他一一照应；魏大勋酒量不好，白敬亭帮他接过敬酒一饮而尽；魏大勋长于理财节流，白敬亭便一点一点放手把财务都交给他管理。他们越来越像彼此的影子，照亮对方黑暗的那一个角落。

只是，在尖沙咀谈信任，还是太过轻率了。东南季风带来的雨很快席卷香港，天空永远灰蒙蒙的，一切都透着潮气，抽象的关系仿佛也带上了怎么也摆脱不掉的湿雾。

即使白敬亭刻意地不去理会，他还是知道了，魏大勋在背着他做什么事。

“啪——”

一叠文件摔在魏大勋眼前，他跪着，看着瓷砖地上自己模模糊糊的倒影，那个影子和白敬亭的重叠在一起，他们也曾经那样交颈拥抱过。

“点解对唔上账？”

白敬亭居高临下地站在他面前问他，魏大勋唯一能触及的实物只有眼前的鞋尖，他甚至连抬头拉起他的手都做不到。他似乎忘记了，眼前这个白净的年轻人不仅仅是在床上向他无休止索取的男孩，他还是手握权力的亭哥。他可以站在白敬亭身后一米都不到的地方看着他，可是这一米的距离可能他穷极一生都无法跨越。

窗外好像下起了雨，但是谁也没有注意。香港的夜一点也不黑，哪里都不缺寻欢作乐的场子和声嘶力竭的斗殴，江面上灯火歌吹的游轮和码头上潮湿阴冷的棚屋共存于同一个世界，草菅人命的人和衣衫褴褛的人，随时随地都可以擦肩而过。白敬亭站在大厅里，魏大勋跪在他面前，水晶灯暖黄色的光向外透出一点，又隐没于黑夜。

“我问你话！啲钱呢？”白敬亭拽起魏大勋的领子，强迫他看着自己，漆黑的瞳仁定定地凝视着跪在地上的男人，好像非常迫切地从他嘴里听到什么，可是又在畏惧听到什么。

魏大勋没说话，他没得解释。

“被我吞了。”

他衣领被白敬亭扯着，面无表情地吐出四个字，移开了目光。

白敬亭沉默了一会，说道：“你好缺水呀？”

“唔缺，”魏大勋扯出一个笑，是他最擅长的带着小梨涡的笑容，当初就是这一笑，抓住了白敬亭的心，现在又是这一笑，把他的心整个扯成了碎片。

“我只系贪财。”魏大勋说。

亭哥松了手，魏大勋又跪回地上，低下头，一言不发。

白敬亭终于听到了他想听的，也是他最恐惧的。他怎么可能不知道那一块亏空，他只是不愿意承认——魏大勋背叛了他。他本以为，就算他一无所有，魏大勋也会跟在他身边，现在他还没到山穷水尽，魏大勋却要抛下他了。

早在他意识到魏大勋在他的账上做手脚的时候，他就该知道的。在帮派里混久了的人，早晚要离开这淌浑水，无论是卷款跑路还是断指洗手，逃亡至死或以命换命，总会把位置让出来，年轻的后生又会一个一个不要命似的往这个圈子里头扎，把自己燃尽，点亮尖沙咀一盏又一盏暗夜里的灯。

可他没想到，魏大勋会准备得这么早，而且金额会这么大。他本以为，他们之间或许会有一点说不清道不明的感情，白敬亭就这么傻傻地把背后交给他，魏大勋永远是笑着的，张开双手稳稳地接住一个孤独的灵魂，白敬亭想，这是不是近似于爱情？只是在尖沙咀谈爱情，未免也太可笑了。

“好。”白敬亭的气音从头顶传来，而并不是他所以为的咒骂或踢打，毕竟亭哥从来不算脾气好的人，魏大勋抬起头，他知道，这是他最后一次看白敬亭了。

“等佢哋入嚟。”白敬亭突然用粤语向外面喊，打破了屋里如同凝实烟雾一样浓郁的沉默。

几个手下从外面进来，默不作声地看着亭哥。

白敬亭一脚踢在魏大勋胸前，把男人踢得躺到了地上，捂着胸口咳嗽，几个手下见了更是大气不敢出，只敢看着白敬亭又加了几脚。尖尖的鞋尖落在魏大勋身上，他咬着唇，那并不疼，他知道自己只要稍微一开口哪怕只是一个无意义的音节白敬亭立刻就会停下来。可是那就前功尽弃了。

“滚。”白敬亭踢完，一言不发，只是转过身摆摆手，“话畀佢哋，将呢个人踢出去啦。”

“以后佢同我哋唔紧要啦。”

几个手下面面相觑，亭哥用这种方法赶人走？魏大勋摇摇晃晃地站起来，擦了擦嘴角的血，一瘸一拐地走了出去。

“保重，白敬亭。”

魏大勋从始至终没有看到白敬亭脸上的表情，就是这最后一句话，也没能看着他的眼睛说。

“以后再也不要出现在我眼前。”白敬亭依然没有回头。

几个手下看着那个人的背影渐渐走出了暖黄色的光晕，隐没在暗色里，其中一个人露出了疑惑的神色，冲亭哥在脖子上比了个手势。

白敬亭随手抄起一个花瓶扔过去，砸在那人头上，那个人血顺着脸颊流下来，他擦都不敢擦一下。

“你敢。”

越短的命令越可怕。白敬亭一挥手，剩下的人全部作鸟兽散，向下面人传播消息去，只剩亭哥一个人坐在高背转椅上。头顶的水晶灯似乎突然失去了光亮，变得晦暗不明，使他眼前的景物都开始变得模糊不清，似乎所有的光也随着魏大勋的离开，一点一点隐没入暗沉如水的夜色里去了，只留下一个冰冷华丽的空壳还在倔强地守着已经没有温度的金碧辉煌。

一个人的失去什么，得到什么，都不是什么大事，即使拖着身子往前走也得把日子过下去。

魏大勋又做回他的小混混，白敬亭依然当他的亭哥，一切仿佛本来就应该如此，两不相侵。只是隐隐还是有什么东西在湿漉漉的雨季发酵，透出腐烂的鲜花一样腥甜的味道。

魏大勋花了一天时间处理遗留下来的事情，回到筒子楼里等死，他本来以为自己会被亭哥的人追杀的，不说折磨至少也要被砍手砍脚——黑帮金盆洗手可从来都不是什么容易的事。但是事实出乎他的意料，除了包租婆还照旧凶他之外，这几天的日子平静得仿佛天边的大多云彩，就连街上的学徒工都不怎么对他冷言冷语，只是低着头略带恐惧地走过去。

魏大勋一时竟有些不习惯，与其说他不习惯，还不如说他太习惯了——就和白敬亭还在他身边一样。

当他回到家，看到屋子里坐着的黑衣人时，魏大勋就知道，这样的日子，到此为止了。

他被人推推搡搡地按到一辆黑色的轿车里，里面坐着一个人沉默地吐着烟圈。

“好耐冇见。魏大勋。”那人开口。

“你好，白先生。”

眼前的人正是白敬亭的大哥。

前座的司机给他扔过来一张纸和一支笔，白老大哼了一声说道：“写。”

魏大勋皱着眉头装傻：“写咩？”

白老大凑近他：“你所知道的一切。”

魏大勋眯了眯眼。

一炷香时间后。

白老大拿起那张纸，仔细端详着，说道：“最好唔好有假。”

魏大勋偏头笑了一下：“佢将我赶出嚟，等我日子都过唔落去，我咁憎佢，自然唔可能呃你。”

白老大笑了一下，递给他一支烟，后面早有黑衣人把他请下了车，魏大勋看站在着黑色轿车绝尘而去，几个脏兮兮的小孩子凑过来站在他身后探头探脑地看远去的汽车，他把他们一一扒拉开，给了他们一些糖让孩子们自己去玩，飞快地回到屋子里，从枕头底下抽出一封早就写好的信。

他循着记忆走到白敬亭那里，这条路他已经在脑子里走过上千回。门房奇怪地看着这个男人，手里接过他递来的东西。

“既然亭哥今天下午不见客，那么就请您帮我把这个递给他，是亭哥特别订的报纸。”

魏大勋说完就转身离开，时间已经不多了。

入夜的尖沙咀，总是这么热闹，睡着的人能隐隐听到窗外传来的吵闹声，夹杂着械斗和惨叫，但是没人会去埋怨他们扰了梦，在夜色的遮盖下有多少鲜血在流淌，他们最好永远也假装不知道。

外面的人还在巷战，白敬亭和他那个同父异母的哥哥已经打进了教堂，花窗已经碎了一扇，清冷的月色成了漆黑天主堂内的所有光源，长椅被打得乱七八糟，教堂里的修女和神父全都躲在后面不敢出声，生怕这黑吃黑的乱象会波及到他们，即使这两个罪孽深重的人已经足够下地狱，耶稣也只是悲悯地看着这对可怜的兄弟。

白老大艰难地靠在祭坛旁，慢慢地滑坐到地上，擦了一把嘴角的血，看着站在他面前的白敬亭，年轻得多的男人手上拿着一根长长的木棍，任凭木刺扎得他血流了满手看都没看一眼。

“魏大勋那个贱人，居然骗我，真不愧是你养出来的好婊子。”白老大终于有了喘息的机会，迫不及待地抛出那个名字，近乎癫狂地等着白敬亭失态。

白敬亭瞳孔骤缩，嘴角却向上翘起，神态比他哥哥还像个疯子：“你都冇咁。”

他一直不慌不忙盯紧猎物的姿态突然显得非常急迫，走向毫无反抗之力的白老大，一棍子下去，人还在挣扎，两棍子下去，温热的血已经溅到了白敬亭的脸上，掩盖了泪痣，耶稣被钉在十字架上，白敬亭就在神的面前杀人。正当他全身蓄力正准备一击索命的时候，天主堂的门突然洞开。

“咪郁。”

白敬亭停止了动作。

许多他从没见过的人从外面涌进来，手电筒的光把天主堂的正中照出一道白亮的路。

有一个人就站在大门中央，影子在地上被拖得老长，把白敬亭的身体也盖在了阴影下，白敬亭的脸被光与影勾勒出分明的轮廓，一半迎着光，一半隐入夜。

“作为老豆，见到你手足相残真系令我痛心。”来人的脚步慢条斯理，带着久居上位者的威压。

来人竟是白敬亭的父亲，白家家主。

看来白敬亭自己的人，应该是已经被解决了。

白父慢条斯理地开口道：“敬亭，你本应喺码头嘅。”

白敬亭握着那根棍子，歪歪头，什么意思？

白父递给他一样东西：“也许你应该读读呢个。”

白敬亭眯着眼接过去，他有种不好的预感，这种感觉像极了他逼问魏大勋真相时的那种感觉，他不是不畏惧死亡，可他更畏惧打开那封信。他接过那张纸，上面没有署名，他不愿意在手电筒的光下阅读这封信，他执拗地走到花窗旁，就着昏暗却斑斓的月光，手颤抖着撕开封条。

“白敬亭，请允许我这样称呼你，今晚如果你遇到了困难，请去废弃的7号码头，那里有一条偷渡船，你可以坐着他横渡太平洋……”

白敬亭的脑子嗡地一声。是魏大勋。

“……你之前不是问我，那些钱去哪了吗，就在浮桥下，我全换成了黄金，箱子埋在水草里，你可以带着它去旧金山……”

两辆车缓缓驶向7号码头，梯形的车灯光在废弃的铁皮仓房之间闪烁，仿佛张开了巨口的毒虫，两辆蓝色皮卡在仓库区和码头的交汇处停下了。车上的人下来，倚着车门，他们已经能闻到废水的臭气，看见江面上遥远的星子一般的小汽灯，还有一个模模糊糊几乎要与水草融为一体的黑色人影。他们面面相觑，点头确认。

“……对不起，没有跟你说实话，我那个时候刚刚发现你父亲和你大哥的人有账面往来，还在查你的流水，他们都以为是我贪了那些钱，但我得想个法子给你留条后路……”

白敬亭读到这句话，没有过多惊讶，他早该想到他的父亲和哥哥不会容忍他一个有异心的私生子活下去，可他没想到居然是用的这种手段。他也许不会死，但是将永远被剪掉羽翼。所有的黑帮都是用金钱堆起来的，没有钱一切都是空话，抓住了他的经济才是真的要把他赶尽杀绝。白敬亭没有愤怒，甚至有点想笑，在尖沙咀谈亲情，也像痴人说梦。几种想法在他脑子里盘桓了一阵，最后想的竟然是，魏大勋怎么不和我一起想办法呢。他从来没把他只是当成一个普通下属，从来没有。

“……其实还有一件事想和你说，我小时候见过你。”

皮卡下来的为首的男人点燃一支烟，烟熄了，男人伸出手接了一下，有冰凉的东西落在手心，那人把烟叼在嘴里，对着黑色人影一扬下巴，兄弟，白爷要搵人，唔好畀我哋为难。黑色人影走到昏黄的灯下，果然是魏大勋，手里还握着一根铁棍，说道，这里是废弃码头，一个人也没有。皮卡上的人又互相看了一眼，我哋要确认，他们说。魏大勋摇摇头举起手里的铁棍，皮卡上领头的男人吐掉了嘴里的烟。

“……我那时候蹲在会所门口卖烟，我看到你家的车，我就凑上去问……”

窗外似乎有云飘过，挡住了月亮，这一句白敬亭看得相当艰难，在朦朦胧胧的字纸前，他似乎也朦朦胧胧地想起，就在他刚刚跟着歌女母亲离开百乐门那天，似乎是有一个小孩追过他父亲的车——那还不是父亲，他那时还叫他白叔。那天他头一次穿上雪白雪白的小西装和小皮鞋，头一次干干净净地走出那扇恢宏又沉重的金色大门，像个玩具一样被人摆弄着放上汽车的后座，再也听不见阿妈夜莺般婉转的哭声。

“……当时只有你搭理我了，你给了我好大一张港纸，我后来就是用它买了去铜锣湾的船票离开了人贩子……”

魏大勋一铁棍打翻了一个冲上来的人，一个飞踢又解决一个。他只说过一次，自己是关外来的，那些隐藏在温和无害笑容下的血性与豪气似乎头一回真正地被激发出来，真正证明了那些由山海关外雪原江上承袭而来的血脉。他的身手不算太坏也不算得好，可是对手更差，他们真的是来找白敬亭的吗，魏大勋内心升起一个疑问，不过很快他就没空思考了，因为敌人越来越多，而他孤身一人。雨真正开始下起来了，淅淅沥沥淋湿了他的头发，对方的攻击越来越急促，拳拳到肉，招招致命。空气里开始弥漫潮湿的腐臭和血腥气，红色渐渐出现在地面上，远处的小汽灯在薄雾与江浪中明明灭灭地摇晃。

“……你还给了我一块手帕，因为我把你的车窗弄脏了，你让我擦干净，我那时候傻，连句对唔住也不会讲……”

白敬亭想起来了，原来那些在街上赤着脚卖烟的孩子里，就有一个是魏大勋。他们蹲在百乐门对面的窄巷里，见到轿车就跑上来，指望着那些绅士淑女心情好，给他们一些带着卖弄意味的赏钱。金色大门外不到十米的地方就是污淖的沟渠，脏兮兮的小孩子在身前挎着比他们自己身子还大的烟箱走街串巷。那天白叔给了他零花钱，可却让他不要理这些孩子。你已经不和他们不是一个世界的人了。白叔说。不是一个世界？我们不都在香港吗？他太畏惧这个陌生男人了，只得按他说的做，像他不习惯的那样恶声恶气，可是，却还是把手帕扔给了他。

“……那是我第一次见到那么干净的东西……”

魏大勋感觉到自己的头被重重地敲了一下，随之他看到的就不再是水草与沙地，而是带着半轮圆月的天空，雨水滴落在他眼皮上，让他有些睁不开眼睛。头顶不断地传来剧痛，他感觉到有什么温热的东西流了下来，和眼皮那里冰凉的雨水混合在一起，他看不清东西了，但是他却看到一个清晰的人影。一个穿着白西装白皮鞋眼角有泪痣的小男孩在雨中为他点了一盏灯，小男孩他认得，可是那天有下过雨吗？如果下了雨，他就不会因为碰脏车窗被带着黑墨镜的人处罚了呀？小少爷有为他提过灯吗？他不是给了自己一个……魏大勋眼前的人变幻了，穿着黑色衣服的白敬亭冲他笑——他除了一起共度的早晨，很少这样笑，他伸出手来，手里拿着一个……魏大勋想睁开眼看清楚，可是额头上流下来的血糊住了他的视线，他的眼前应该是红色的了，可他怎么看到的全是柔软的白呢。

“……是个没什么意思的事，感谢你看到最后……还是那句话，保重，白敬亭。”

那个孩子因为手指碰脏了车窗被保镖按在地上打，白敬亭记得，他把手帕扔了出去，让他擦干净，放他走。之后，汽车绝尘而去，谁也不再记得这件事。只有他还在想。是真的害怕那个孩子被打死——毕竟，他是“低贱”的歌女的儿子，也许白叔一念之差，他的命运也就不过如此了。他们原本不是一样的吗？为什么会如此天差地别呢。

魏大勋倒在地上，四肢扭曲成一个活人不可能有的弧度，眼睛还冲着江面的方向，那里有一盏小汽灯摇摇晃晃，驶向雾里去了。

白敬亭看完了信，缓缓垂下手臂，窗外的雨声渐渐传来，月光彻底没了，白敬亭就完完全全站在雕花窗的阴影下，面容精致，像一尊天主堂本来就有的雕塑。他想冲出去，冲到码头去找魏大勋，可是他要怎么离开这里呢？他想和他父亲同归于尽，可是连他的身都近不了。可是这雕塑垂着的头突然又抬了起来，也不知他怎么能在昏暗的光线里看到，信纸的背面，竟还有一句。

“我跟着你，不是为了报恩。”

够了。只需要这一句，全都够了。唯一惋惜的是他们没能多厮守些日子，可是仔细一想，他俩可能也轮不到无病无痛的年月。

白父递给他一柄枪，说道：“乖D，我会畀佢唔死。”

白敬亭像个机械人偶，听到这句却抬起头，明明是自己的父亲要他结束生命，他却像听到了救赎福音：“用我的命换他的命。你要说到做到。”他手上握着的已经不是冰冷的枪管，是魏大勋的性命，他和他以命换命，在尖沙咀谈爱情，浪漫得像西洋画片。他不是因爱而生的幸福孩子，却可以因爱而死，能做一只在被棘刺扎进胸口的夜莺是一件值得骄傲的事。

只是没能跟魏大勋好好道声再会。

“一言九鼎。”白父面无表情地看着自己的儿子把枪举到自己太阳穴，有那么一瞬间，有个曾经在舞台上光华夺目的身影和白敬亭的模样重合，他喃喃说道：“你和你母亲一样，都痴情。”

一声巨响后，一切都结束了。白敬亭俊秀的面容已经被子弹冲击得血肉模糊，那颗子弹冲出了他的头颅，甚至击碎了天主堂雕花的玻璃窗画，正好打在那一幅——亚当第一次遇见他的肋骨，他为她编的花环攀附上蛛网般的裂纹。外面的烟尘才有一丝透进室内，这里的时间终于重新开始流动，外街传来一声渺远的汽笛，无根之水从子弹洞里渗进来，落在白敬亭的眼皮上，和魏大勋那一滴的位置一模一样。

皮卡车上的人把他踢进江里，坐上车离开。有红色的血迹渗入沙地里，凝成干涸的黑迹，空气中铁锈的味道浓烈得令人作呕，不过太阳升起来了，很快就会混做废弃船坞固有的味道。没人记得这里曾经站过一个皮肤温热的后生仔。

而他呢，白父挥了挥手，几个黑衣男人不情不愿地捂着口鼻走上前来，用一个麻袋罩在他头上，如果那还能称作是头的话。他一向喜欢干净的白衬衫，现在却染上了丑陋的红，这不是他能决定的。他的双手也沾满鲜血，可这也不是他能决定的。

第二天的街道依旧是那么热闹，连闹事的混子都没变，这真是平凡而又再平凡不过的一天了。


End file.
